Peppa Pig vs. Pippa Pork: The Reality Show
Peppa Pig vs. Pippa Pork: The Reality Show is a reality show hosted by Mr. Potato and Mrs. Tomato. THE RESULTS ARE IN! HEAD OVER TO EPISODE 12 TO SEE WHO WON SEASON 1! Synopsis After a heated argument between Peppa Pig and Pippa Pork on which universe is better, Mr. Potato and Mrs. Tomato decide to host a reality show to settle the argument, with the prize being 1 million dollars. The twist is, however, when an entire team is eliminated, the other team wins. Contestants Bold and Italic: The character is the leader. If the leader is eliminated, however, a separate vote will occur in the next episode to see who will be appointed the new leader. Team Peppa NOTE: Characters like Granny Pig, Grandpa Pig, and Baby Alexander are not currently participating due to their age. Characters like Daddy Dog may also not be participating if a Pippaverse counterpart has yet to be introduced. Characters like Edmond Elephant will also not be participating this season for specific reasons. Team Pippa Episodes Episode 1: Peppa vs. Pippa Mr. Potato and Mrs. Tomato decide to host a reality show to settle Peppa and Pippa's argument over which universe is better. ELIMINATED: Pippa Pork (at 2 votes) Episode 2: Mourning the Leader Team Pippa mourns the immediate loss of their leader in the previous episode, and the hosts arrange a challenge on not only who gets eliminated, but who will replace Pippa. ELIMINATED: Porman Horse (at 1 vote) NEW LEADER: Muma Pork (at 1 vote) Episode 3: Who's Saying I'm Abusing My Power? After Muma Pork has replaced Pippa as leader in the last episode, she proves to be a terrible leader, as she abuses her power, and Girge complains. ELIMINATED: Just when the hosts were about to announce the results, Girge Pork announced he was leaving the show and would not come back until he convinced Pippa to come back as leader. Episode 4: Can You Spell "W-I-N-N-E-R"? Mr. Potato and Mrs. Tomato host a spelling bee to test the team's spelling skills, but Muma and Father grow competitive on who's spelling is better; Peppa questions Team Peppa's purpose on the show after noticing her team is barely getting any votes. ELIMINATED: Emily Elephant, at 1 vote. Peppa was surprised by this elimination, as none of her teammates have ever been eliminated prior to this episode, while Muma Pork was furious because Father Pork should have been eliminated for bad spelling. Episode 5: How Do You Solve a Problem Like Muma? Team Pippa starts to agree that Muma Pork is a really bad leader compared to Pippa, and they are determined to make her lose so they can get rid of her. Meanwhile, Girge continues his search for Pippa in the show's studio. ELIMINATED: Father Pork. He attempted to kill Muma after Team Pippa failed to make Muma fail, but Mrs. Tomato immediately disqualified him, leaving Muma unharmed AND satisfied. Episode 6: You're Against the Rules Team Pippa grows frustrated at Muma's bad leadership, especially when she defies the rules in the challenges provided by Mr. Potato and Mrs. Tomato; the search for Pippa continues as Girge fights the studio's guards in a game of Miggy in the Piddle. ELIMINATED: Joe Sawhorse. Muma and Joe tied in the results, and since Muma hates tie games, she forcefully tells Mrs. Tomato to eliminate Joe, leaving Team Pippa furious. Episode 7: Race Around the World Team Pippa gets fed up with Muma and dares Mrs. Tomato to arrange a race as a challenge, thinking that Muma's poor driving skills will get her eliminated. But the competition gets tough when the two teams end up racing around their respective worlds. ELIMINATED: Muma Pork. Team Pippa was glad she was finally eliminated, and Mrs. Tomato explained that Muma was not eliminated in the previous episodes due to her having a power that makes her invulnerable to votes. Episode 8: Loss of a Leader...Again Team Pippa celebrates the elimination of Muma Pork in the previous episode, but soon find that Mrs. Tomato has still not thought of a challenge that can determine who will replace Muma; the teams have conflicting ideas on the challenge, so Mrs. Tomato and Mr. Potato set up an obstacle course to determine the challenge. ELIMINATED: Peppa Pig (at 1 vote) Episode 9: Loss of a Leader III Team Peppa misses Peppa when she got eliminated in the previous episode, so Mr. Potato and Mrs. Tomato decide to arrange a challenge for who replaces Peppa before they can replace Muma. Meanwhile, Girge is close to finally finding Pippa, but learns a dark secret about Mrs. Tomato's game show past. ELIMINATED: Suzy Sheep (at 3 votes). Suzy accepted her fate as she wanted to be with Peppa. NEW LEADER: Freddy Fox (at 2 votes). Freddy promises to be a better leader than Muma Pork was for Team Pippa. Episode 10: Too Late Interstate Rick Bunny reveals that he made the last vote that eliminated Suzy Sheep, and boasts that he will be able to win this way, so the hosts decide to challenge him as per Team Pippa's request. Meanwhile, Girge finally finds where Pippa has been taken, and learns more about Mrs. Tomato's dark past at the same time. ELIMINATED: Rick Bunny (at 2 votes) Episode 11: Miggy in the Middle The teams get in a heated argument on the correct name for Miggy in the Piddle/Piggy in the Middle, so Mrs. Tomato challenges the teams to a game of Miggy in the Piddle; Girge sets out with Pippa through the studio to warn the others about Mrs. Tomato's dark secret. ELIMINATED: Mummy Pig (at 2 votes) Episode 12: Endgame (season finale) Girge and Pippa return to the show and expose Mrs. Tomato's dark secret: she kills all eliminated competitors after a game show's season has ended. Following this shocking revelation, Mrs. Tomato turns against all of the teams and the final showdown begins. Who will survive the endgame, and who will take home the grand prize (if there still is one)? It all comes down to this in the final episode of Season 1. WINNER: Pippa pork. She set up a secondary vote in order to stop Mrs. Tomato from achieving her goal in causing the end of the world as we know it. She never got the prize, however, because Mrs. Tomato burned the money when she tried to burn her. ELIMINATED: (see the poll above) # Cansdy Kitten # Susan Lamb # Choe Pork # Doner Protection # Rabba Bunny # Candy Cat # Eleily pachyderm # Chloe Pig # Danny Dog # Fred wolf # Richard Rabbit # Zoe Zebra # Daddy Pig # Pedro Pony # Rebecca Rabbit # Girge pork # Freddy Fox # George Pig Category:Fanon Category:Spin-offs